


Cheer, and Cry, and Smile

by EmmyGracey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs to make sure Clara knows exactly how thankful he is to have her in his life, and he thinks he knows the perfect way to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer, and Cry, and Smile

The hum of the TARDIS echoed clearly throughout the console room, the noise a familiar backdrop to the Doctor’s deliberate footsteps. He walked around double checking knobs and switches that he knew didn’t need to be double checked.

Clara, he noted, was sitting cross-legged on the lone chair in the same room, for some reason. She was reading a book of some kind. The Doctor didn’t know what it was, he didn’t really care either. The only thing he cared about was how beautiful she looked as she read. Her hair was loose, it lightly brushed her rounded cheeks as her dark eyes moved back and forth following the words.

The Doctor made another loop around the console, his burgundy jacket billowed a little behind him as he went. He never took his eyes off Clara. He wondered if she noticed. He certainly noticed everything she did. Her legs were tucked under her now. It looked uncomfortable to him, but she was always so at peace when she had a book in her hands.

 _Well, English teacher and all that_ , the Doctor supposed, chuckling.

 Said chuckle grasped Clara’s attention. Chocolate eyes glanced up from the ink. She smiled, eyes bright. “Oi! What are you giggling at?”

The Doctor spun on his heel, “nothing, love.” A beat. “And you know I do not giggle, Clara.” He grinned, trying but failing to sound stern.

Clara placed her tongue between her teeth to keep from laughing. She rolled her eyes before letting them settle back on her novel.

“Clara?”

She didn’t even look up from the book. “Yes?”

“Why are you sitting on that hard chair when there are hundreds of more comfortable chairs in the TARDIS?”

This time she did look up. “Because you’re in here, silly.”

Ah.

Funny, he was only in here because she was. To be honest, he couldn’t even remember who was in the room first. She did things like that to him.

The Doctor took a step back and began to think of the immensity of this woman in front of him. His Impossible Girl.

If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be wandering around the room like a lovesick schoolboy.

He wouldn’t be able to see her chestnut locks and matching eyes every morning when he woke or every night before he slept.  He wouldn’t be able to see her smile brighten up a room, or just brighten up his day. His life, really. He wouldn’t have gotten to watch her run around on other planets or the moon.

He wouldn’t have been able to _save_ numerous planets. Numerous lives would be gone if it weren’t for Clara Oswald.

He also wouldn’t have seen her walk away from him so many times. She wouldn’t have cried as often, or threatened him every now and again. She could have saved herself so much loss and heartbreak if she hadn’t. But, she was impossible.

This woman made him happier than he had been for most of his life. She was the reason he was still here. She is the reason he never gave up. She is everything.

Everything.

He was sure she already knew that, but he wanted to be certain.

He turned and walked towards Clara, stopping just a few inches from her. His tall form blocked her reading light.

“Um, Doctor, you’re kind of in the way.”

“Clara, could I ask you something?”

Her expression softened. She sensed his urgency, slipped a bookmark in her current page, and closed the book with a distinct ‘thud’. She moved her legs out from under her and scooted to the edge of the seat. “Sure, Doctor. Anything.”

He grabbed her hands in his.

 _Not too unusual_ , she thought.

Then he maneuvered his long legs so that he was on one knee in front of her.

 _Now_ that _was_ _unusual._

Clara looked at the Doctor, her large eyes larger than the Doctor had ever seen them. She glanced down at their clasped hands for a moment before her bright brown eyes met the Doctor’s blue again.

“Doctor…?”

“Clara Oswald. Clara Oswin Oswald. My Impossible Girl. You are the reason I am alive today. The reason why thousands of people are alive today. I can never thank you enough. You have brought so much joy into my life, but I’m afraid I have brought much pain into yours and I am sorry.”

Clara squeezed his hands. “Oh, Doctor. You’ve brought so much happiness in my life I can barely contain it sometimes. The bad moments are distant memories at this point. Remember that.”

The Doctor smiled back shyly, “that’s nice to hear, Clara, thank you.”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor continued, “I can’t imagine my life without you. I wouldn’t _have_ a life without you. I have never enjoyed anyone’s company more, and I have never loved anyone more. My hearts are full to brim with my love for you. I know you know that already, but I wanted there to be no shadow of a doubt for you. So, Clara Oswin Oswald, will you please continue to travel with me as my wife?”

Clara blinked back tears and nodded her head. “Yes, you silly, clever boy, I will marry you!” She enveloped him in a tight hug.

The Doctor returned the hug then stood up pulling Clara off her seat with him. He placed his finger under her chin and leaned down to kiss her. It was warm and full of love, their recent commitment flooding their senses.

The moment they both pulled away Clara’s smile was threatening to split her face in half. Her eyes were half lidded in a dreamy state.

“I love you,” she cooed, “I am so glad I’ll get to be your wife.”

“Then let’s get married!”

Clara burst out in a laugh, “we will, Doctor, we will!”

“No, let’s get married now!” The Doctor was giddy, his happiness overflowing.

“Doctor, we can’t. I need to tell my family, and get a dress, and we need to order flowers, and-”

“No, Clara, we don’t _have_ to.”

“Well, I suppose we could go to a courthouse and do it that way.”  

“No, too much time,” the Doctor protested.

Clara was a bit confused. “We’re in a time machine, Doctor.”

“So? It’d still take too much time.”

“But what about witnesses and everything?”

The Doctor grinned and ran to the TARDIS doors and threw them open, the Andromeda galaxy laid before them.

“The moons can be our witness, Clara!”

A small smile crept onto her face.

The Doctor continued, “the planets can be our minister, the asteroids can be our ushers, and the comets can be our honor attendants! Once we’re married, the stars will cheer!”

Clara beamed as the man twirled excitedly in front of her. “Okay, Doctor, okay! I guess I’ll just have to call my dad and gran in the morning.”

The Doctor ran toward her, grabbed her hands and kissed her on the lips again. “Oh, you mean it Clara? Truly?” He seemed afraid to her hear answer.

She giggled, looked down, and shook her head lovingly. “Yes, Doctor,” Clara reassured, “let’s get married _right_ now. You’ve convinced me. Truly.”

He pulled her into another hug and reveled in the way Clara perfectly nestled into him.

Like a puzzle piece.

He still couldn’t believe that he used to tell this same woman that he was against hugging.

Just another thing he could thank her for.

The Doctor slowly unwound himself from her to grasp her hands again. He gently guided her right in front of the open TARDIS doors.

“Wait right here,” the Doctor said before he began to walk to the console. He had something he needed to get.

When he got to the compartment that was cradling what he needed, he was surprised to see that it was already open. He knew that Clara couldn’t have opened it (that’s why it was in there) so that could only leave…

The Doctor smirked up at the TARDIS’s core. “I’m guessing you approve now, you old girl, huh?” He looked back down at the compartment before he carefully picked up a small black velvet box amongst its metal hiding place.

He strode back over to Clara at the open doors, the box hidden behind his back.

Clara looked up at him and quirked and eyebrow. “What do you have there, Doctor?”

“Something I feel like I should have given you a long time ago.” The Doctor opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

Clara took a step back, thunderstruck.

Set inside a pristine black band were nine stunning gemstones in an undeviating line. There were a few blues, a few reds, but the one that stood out the most was a beautiful teal. A perfect mixture of blue and green.

 _Wait a minute,_ Clara thought, nine _stones?_

“Doctor, do these nine stones repre-”

“Represent the nine planets of your solar system? Yes, they do. See that stone there?” He pointed to the blue green one, “that one is supposed to be Earth. I thought you might like to always have a familiar system near you no matter where we end up together.”

Clara’s eyes were glistening behind her smile, the Doctor noticed but continued speaking.

“In retrospect, I probably should have given it to you when I proposed earlier, but-”

The Doctor’s words were cut off by two of Clara’s fingers. Her tears rolled freely down her cheeks now. “No, it’s perfect. Everything is perfect now. The ring is beautiful, Doctor, thank you. Now quit babbling and vow to always love me so I can wear it!” Her words ended in a small laugh.

The Doctor gave a single nod then angled them, being sure they stood parallel to the sky outside the doors. He softly took her hands in his, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

“Clara Oswald, I love you with both my hearts, with every fiber of my being, with every breath that I take, and I always will. I wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for you, Impossible Girl. I know I’ve said that a lot tonight, but it’s so true, Clara. You know that.

“I vow to continue to love you through all times, dark and light. I will love you the same on the days we are running away from an unknown alien race as I do on the days we are don’t leave the TARDIS for any reason.

“I vow to take care of you, and let you take care of yourself when you want, to protect you from all harm that I can, and to be there if you’re ill or in perfect health.

“You make me a better Time Lord, Clara. I adore you, and promise my love to you for as long as I should live.”

Clara was awestruck at her soon-to-be husband’s word. She paused for a second before she smiled up at him, cleared her throat, and the words poured out of her.

“Doctor, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I mean, no one thinks a random alien is going to turn up outside your window. Let alone going along and traveling with him like he asked, and falling in love with him, but that’s exactly what happened. I wouldn’t change a single thing about that.

“I once said that traveling with you was a hobby. Looking back I cannot believe that’s what I thought you were. Now I realize, Doctor, that you are my everything. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my love, everything I had ever dreamed of and so much more, and I am so thankful for that.

“I vow to continue that love not matter what life throws at us. I’ll love you the same on rainy days as I will on sunny. I’ll love you on traveling days and on days we’re stationary. It will not dwindle.

“I vow to be there if you’re ever sick, and when you’re healthy. I’ll protect you at all costs if I can. I will never leave you alone in danger no matter how many times you tell me to leave.

“You are the most wonderful man, and I love you for all that you are, and I promise to as long as I live.”

When Clara finished, the Doctor gently pulled her ring out of its velvet holdings. But as he went to place it on her finger, Clara startled him with, “wait!”

He was taken aback before Clara explained, “I realized I don’t have a ring for you! That’s not fair, is it? I’ll have that beautiful band when you’ll have nothing.” She frowned for a moment before, “wait!” again.

She took his left hand in hers before taking off the ring he always wore. “Why do you wear this, Doctor?” She asked.

He shrugged. “There really is no meaning behind it to be honest with you.”

“Hmm.” Clara looked at his removed ring. She brought it up to her lips and pressed them against the metal, keeping them there for a moment. When she pulled it away she tried to make sure he understood, “it may seem silly, but I’ve always liked this ring. I want it to remind you of me now, that’s why I kissed it. I’d like it to be your wedding ring from me if you’re okay with that?”

The Doctor noted her sheepish expression and smiled at her. “That makes it infinitely more important. It has meaning now, and I love that,” he reassured her.

Clara smiled back at him, glad he didn’t find her ring idea childish or foolish.

“You ready?” The Doctor asked her gently. He had her ring in his hand. He noticed the slightest nervous tremor had overtaken him.

“Of course.”

Her ring was even more beautiful out of the box. It glimmered in the low lights around them. She couldn’t wait to see what it looked like in the sun. As she admired it, she noticed a small imperfection inside the band. She made a face. Not upset, just surprised he hadn’t seen it before.

The Doctor saw her looking. “There’s nothing wrong with it,” he clarified, practically reading her mind. “It’s circular Gallifreyan writing. It says ‘I have a duty of care’ and it’s raised a little so that if you ever have to take it off, that writing will stay on your finger long after so you always remember.”

“That is so sweet, Doctor,” her voice broke.

He smiled at her. “Now”, he began as he placed her ring at the tip of her left ring finger, “with this ring I thee wed. My word and my love will always be with you close to your heart.” He slipped the band carefully over her knuckles leaving it at its home against her skin.

Clara took his ring and did the same. “With this ring I thee wed. My word and my love will always be with you close to your hearts.” His ring went over his own knuckles to where it, too, will forever stay.

The newlyweds both cried silently, tears spilled over elated smiles.

The Doctor placed his forehead against Clara’s. “We’re married, Clara,” he whispered.

“Not _exactly_ yet, Doctor. Aren’t you forgetting something?” She smirked. Her husband raised one bushy eyebrow. He most certainly had forgotten something.

His wife continued, “you may now kiss the bride.”

And when they officially sealed their union with a kiss, the stars really did cheer.

And cry.

And smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by "Married" by Emily Kinney. It's an adorable song, and I highly recommend it. A few sentences in this were based right on her lyrics because I thought it'd fit Whouffaldi really well.
> 
> This was my first time writing them, so I hope I did them justice. Everyone needs some fluff every now and then. :)


End file.
